isurv1vorseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
London
iB1g Brother is the second season of the Online Reality Game series iB1g Brother This season saw the introduction of twelve (later thirteen) HouseGuests compete under two sets of rules used in the UK and US Big Brother shows respectively. The US week saw one HouseGuest become Head of Household with a standard Nomination Ceremony, Power of Veto and Eviction Night as normal whilst the UK week witnessed all the HouseGuests nominating two players for eviction (the former week HoH would be eligible) to face nomination and then continue on with a POV and Eviction Night. During Week 3, four new players who were known initially as Intruders lived in a separate section of the House and had to complete an individual mission in order to obtain "full" status and enter the game. The original living area for the Intruders was known as the Basement and would later be re-used in Week 7 sending four HouseGuests to potential elimination with the only way of surviving would be to complete tasks and/or win the Power of Veto. Alicia won the game against BJ in a 4-1 vote. Production Sandy confirmed his intention to host iB1g Brother 2 after concluding with . Brittany signed on to become the series co-host known as Little Sister. HouseGuests 17 HouseGuests competed this season, the original 12 HouseGuests moved into the iB1g Brother House on Day 1 with Hugo entering on Day 3. On Day 15, Allan, Courtney, Kanga and Morgan entered the Basement and moved into the House properly on Day 21. Voting History A record of the votes cast, stored in a voting-table, shows how each HouseGuest voted to evict throughout his or her time in the House. The Head of Household and the nominees were not allowed to vote, but in the event of a tie, the Head of Household broke it. In Weeks where the "UK Rules" were in play, Houseguests nominated two people for eviction with the previous Head of Household eligible but with the added security of an extra nomination towards one person. } | | | | | | | | |- !colspan=2| Kanga | colspan="2"|''Not in House'' | | | | | | | | |- !colspan=2| Morgan | colspan="2"|''Not in House'' | | | | | | | |- !colspan=2| Jason | Alicia BJ | | | | | | | |- !colspan=2| Jeffrey | Laura Lawrie | | | | | | |- !colspan=2| Allan | colspan="2"|''Not in House'' | | | | |- !colspan=2| Sarah | | | | | | |- !colspan=2| Heather | BJ Jeffrey | | | | |- !colspan=2| Josh | Laura Lawrie | | | |- !colspan=2| Cheryl | | | | |- !colspan=2| Lawrie | | | |- !colspan=2| Hugo | | |- !colspan=2| Beaux | | style="background:salmon;" colspan="13"| Evicted (Day 7) |- !colspan=2| Brett | N/A | style="background:pink;" colspan="13"| Walked (Day 2) |} As Allan, Courtney, Kanga & Morgan entered the game in the 3rd week they were granted Immunity from being nominated. Trivia * At 43, Alicia is the oldest person to win an i1 competition. References External Links